fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
My Favorite Stories Con.
These are just some more of my Favorite stories on Fanfiction net. This is just a contiuation of my previous profile. So, all of my Fanfiction related thoughts/likes/dislikes are going here. Types of Stories I like; 1. Godlike 2. Time Travel 3. Alternate Universe 4. Romeatic (still with a plot!) By godlike, I mean The main character has to be way stronger and smarter than in cannon. As such, they should have abilities and knowlege that the creator in the show will never by ANY MEANS give them. The character should also have little to no diffculty defeating moast opponets. To tell you the truth, weather a charcter is godlike or not doesent really matter; if you can bring out that character's true potential, then they can stay as weak as they are in cannon. Time Travel is a little tricky, but at the same time I love to elaborate on it. There are just two things about time travel; 1 the character MUST have a decent reason for traveling back in time, and you MUST explain how the character is able to travel back in time. I mean, it may not seem like it, but there are a hell of a lot of things you can do if you have the abilitly to travel through time at will. Time Travel itself would make the character Godlike. Eh, Alternate Universes are mostly centered around Yaoi/Yuri based stories, so forget that. While everyone does love romance, I'm not one of the types that like mindless buttfucking stories (WELL...thatsnotentirelytrue ilovelemonsexpecialyNaruHina..) but you know what I mean. To me romance is just as important as developing the character and plot of a story. (Moastofthetimenotalways..) Types of stories I demise; 1. Unessary Bashing (.........Unless in Shouen fics ;) 2. Exile Naruto 3. Dark Past for Naruto 4. Heavy Sasuke Bashing 5. Naruto is a Dumbass I know this is fanfiction people, but try to be at least a little bit relistic. Sasuke was trying to DEFECT from the village! To go to OROCHIMARU! Who just KILLED the THIRD! I get that most people had massive Uchiha-love, but the council (who would, I suppose, be responsible for such matters) were all fully aware of what pricks they all were and knew all about the whole attempted coup! Additionally, why on Earth would they banish their resident jinchuuriki (who, as the nine-tails, was technically the strongest) so not only would he not be protecting them but he might even turn against them? And besides, the HOKAGE is the HBIC, the council would be dead in the blink of a mother goddamn eye. Naruto was neglected, and looked down on, not abused in his past. Now come the hell on, Sasuke Bashing?!!! Okay first of all, Sasuke was a Six-Year old clild who was forced to watch his whole clan die infrot of him for three days straight. And who tells him? Why of corse his brother who is the closest person, and the guy he looked up to. After all that, No body was these to guide Sasuke; tell him that he didn't have to live into a path of revenge. I mean COME THE FUCK ON! Sasuke's life before hand was already shit; everybody always told him to be like Itachi; hell ,up untill the finial clash with Itachi, Sasuke's mom was the only person that seemed to care for Sasuke. DO you really expect him to be an un emo bastard after all he's been through? And then to find out tht the person you hated for all those years, the person that you so desperately used to look up to, and Killed all of your family was ORDERED. I would be a furious as him right now, and I SURE AS HELL wouldn't EVER come back to that village. FOR THE LAST TIME, Naruto isn't a dumbass! Sure is overexited, sure he's native, but thats Naruto for you! If you would stop being a sterotype and look into him, you would discover that Naruto is a complex character. He NEVER GIVES UP, and NEVER gives into his fears! So why is that a lot of people are making Naruto give up, and then Naruto 'mysteriously' gets some crapply bloodlike? WELL FUCK THAT! Naruto isn't the guy that wants free handouts, and he sure as hell doesen't want pity. After all, if you are still able to say that you want to protect a village that treated you like shit and gave you hell for nearly a decade. NARUTO WILL BECOME HOKAGE, there is no 'ands, ifs, and buts', about that. Story Challanges Naruto the Demon King My own Idea at the "Naruto is trained by Kyuubi" Idea. When Naruto acess the Kyuubi's chakra the Kyuubi is not happy. Because Kyuubi is now sealed in a host, it's up to him/her to train Naruto because the fox does not want to die. This will lead to new things.. -Pairing scn be with any girl though i would prefer a female Kyuubi; addationaly, Kyuubi can be a boy or girl depending on which you prefer. . -This SHOULD happen when Naruto acess Kyuubi's chakra. I don't care which one you choose; that being said, you can even choose to make up a scene when Naruto is six years old. -Note the fact that Kyuubi is training Naruto. Meaning Naruto should have controll of it's chakra or at least able to matain four tails. -If Naruto should get a bloodline limit DO NOT make it a Doujustu (if it is a doujustu you want bad, it can not be any of the great doujustu). It can however be an avanced bloodline or something new due to the Kyuubi. Perhaps Moukon would be a great choice. -Naruto will still have Kakashi and Jariyia as his sensei's. So that means Kakashi isn't a jerk to Naruto in this fic and will actualy teach him things. Addationaly, Naruto will still become a Sage, however he will start learing many of Jariyia's Jukkan Ninjustu. -Naruto should also be a seals master and know his fathers signature technique because of Kyuubi revealing his parentage. *Speaking of which, seeing that I have already given you a lot of rules and boundries; Naruto's hertiage from the Uzumkai clan is your choice. Meaining that the powers, hertiage, blah.. Will be up to you. -I highly recomend Naruto's eleaments should be wind and water. Earth or Yin/yang for the third one. *But his wind release should be the moast powerfull of his affinities. -Hm, Naruto can have a weapon in this one. What weapon he gets is up to you. -Naruto should be somewhere between A-S-Class level in this fic. If you want him be be Hokage at the end of it, then he should be as strong as one of the Sennin. Earth Eleamental I have seen a lot of stories briallantly using Naruto's wind eleament as well as some stories that have him using water, lightning and even fire. But I have only seen about three or four stories showing Naruto as an earth eleamental master. Contracts Instead of Toads and Foxes, what if Naruto had a unique summonig contract? And I mean a contract with some badass animals. -Bears -Lions -Tigers -Wolves -Falcons -Sharks And the list goes on and on and on.. Fade to Black ﻿Before the humans, there were demons. And before demons, there were gods; the orgins of everything. Due to interbreeding, the full power of the gods were eventualy lost. But what if there was a boy, that had the full bood of a god? Pokemon Master Sasuke Things are going bad for Atsuksuki. Madara is dead. Even Sasuke the newest Sage decided to end his life by his own hand. Expecting to be burned in hell, the Uchiha discovers fate has other plans. Turning from merciless shinobi to heroic pokemon trainer. Rise of the Togatibito After fourth Great shinobi war, Sasuke dies, and ends up in hell for his sins. Howerver, Kami decides to give him another chance if he can defeat Azien and prove that his hatered is not the one controlling him. -Ryukagan Sasuke -Jinchuriki Container -Zanpackto Weilding Sasuke -Holow Sasuke Favorite Fanfictions What the title says, dumbasses. WARNINGS: Some Yoai or Yuri, too lazy to point them out. Number of fanfictions in Alpha's arsenal; --. The Fanfictions ARE NOT listed in Chronlogical, or update order. (Every time I see a fiction, I just add it to my growing list. I should warn you that nearly all of these fictions have at least 100,000 + words written in them, in other words, they are LONG! 9)J's Apprentince PKMN: Ash is now J's Apprentice. He is no longer his former self. He has turned his back on his old life but his friends aren't prepared to give up on him. Can they save him? Godlike!Aura Ash. Ash/J, One-sided Ash/Harem, and OC/OC cotains several Ocs. 10)Facing The Past PKMN: '''Ash Ketchum has been gone for four years. Now he is going to return and show the world what a pokemon master is. '''12)Power of Three Naruto: What if Kyuubi didn't attack but it was Hachibi no Hachimata. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke working there way to become the next Sannin or will the fall to the darkness. But what does Kyuubi want with him. NarutoYugitoHarem SasukeTayuya GaaraSakura 13)Silver Kistune Naruto: Legends told of a legendary Silver Fox that holds great power. What if a boy named Naruto, a boy shunned his entire life from his village, was the first silver fox. Rated for future lemon. NarutoxHarem. 14)100 Themes of Chaoji HATE (Friggin' hillarious):TOTAL HYPER CRACK! 100 stories mocking Chaoji and how he fails at life. Original Chaoji hate oneshots here! IF YOU'RE A CHAOJI FAN DO NOT READ THIS. Rated T for language *cough* Kanda *cough* and some suggestive/violent themes 15)Rising Star Naruto: '''Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke are inheritors of a heavy legacy of power. As they grow in skill, life gets more complicated. Chapter 28 up and running! Woo! At last! Lemon in ch 13, beware Better than it sounds. '''16)Naruto of the Four Doujustu Naruto: '''What if the Kyuubi's chakra unleashed something long thought impossible...behold Naruto of the four Dojutsu, NaruHarem '''20)Trogs and Wristbands Ben 10: The Tennysons visit the Hawaiian islands and bring a lot of adventure with them. What powers will be revealed in the Omnitrix? Crossover with Ben 10. 21)Retrival Saga: The Omintrix Ordeal Ben 10: When the Shadow Hawk is attacked by Ectonurites in the Null Void. Matt and the gang meet up with the Tennysons. Now they have to deal with several bad guys both around them and within them. Xover with Ben 10. 22)Ben 10 + Vampire Ben 10: 'First Ben 10 fic. Crossover with Rosario to Vampire. Ben ends up on an exchange program to the mysterious Youkai Academy. The catch, it's a school for monsters! Looks like a new adventure for Ben 10. '''23) The Ultamite Uke Symdrome Naruto: '''If it looks like a girl, it's a boy. Yaoi. '''24) Tryant Lizard Bleach: '''Ichigo turns fully hollow in the shattered shaft. Retreating to Hueco Mundo, he fights to survive and evolve, while his friends try to carry out his mission to save Rukia on their own. '''25) Colors of Life and Death: Book 1 Naruto:'Naruto and Sasuke are honorary brothers, but Naruto is taken by Orochimaru. Through Oro's gruesome torture, Naruto's chakra will begin to change into something only ever heard of...in legends. NaruHina, SakuLee '26) Colors of Life and Death Book 2; Truths and Dreams Naruto:'Naruto's new chakra may be killing him... NaruHina, SakuLee, SasuTen '''29) Naruto VS Sasuke the Aftermath Naruto: Sasuke nearly kills Naruto, it affects everyone in many ways. There will be angst,surprises,& romance lemons NarHin KakKur JirTsu & many more. Warning be prepared for the most Evil Sadistic Sasuke ever, & Sakura takes a beating in many chapters. "POLL" 30) The Hokage's Will Naruto: '''The aftermath of Pain’s attack left Tsunade in comatose, Danzo's plot of becoming Hokage is thwarted by Naruto himself. With the doubts that the Lord of Fire has placed on Danzo, Naruto is suddenly left inheriting the mantle of Hokage before the Summit. '''31) Lost Aura Knight PKMN: Ash never thought he would become an Aura Knight under the rule of a kingdom and especially being the Aura Prince. And this all started because of a certian female with a just as unbelieveable fate. Ash/Cynthia. One-sided Ash/Harem. 32) Reunion of Shadows Naruto:'Kakashi must probe Konoha's darkest secrets to find Sasuke. Will Sasuke be welcome back to Konoha? What is his complicated relationship with Kakashi? How will react Naruto... KakaSasu. '''33) Four Man Squads Naruto:'What if in the Naruto universe, the powers that be decided that Four Man Teams were to be the norm instead of Three Man Teams, how would things change? '34) The Girl from Whirlpool Naruto:'When Naruto's father met his mother, his only impression was that a village out there must have been missing its idiot. Minato/Kushina. '35) Rise to the Top PKMN:'Ash Ketchum is invited to attend a tournament for the top 100 trainers in the world. However, with the participation of both Paul and Gary, as well as several other powerful trainers, can he accept his destiny and rise to the top? Advanceshipping. '36) The Challanges of Verger PKMN:'Sequel to Rise To The Top. After the events on Starburst Island, Ash heads to the Verger Region to try and become the champion. A task that may be more difficult than he realises. '37) The Longus Deprive PKMN:'After losing at the Verger Conference, Ash questions his abilities. But, when Scott offers him the chance to challenge the Verger Battle Frontier, Ash jumps at the challenge. However, events are going on behind the scenes. Events that will affect history. '38) Pokemon World Championships PKMN:'Ash is in Ayers Island - southwest of the Orange Archipelago - to compete in the World Pokémon Championships. He's made it to the finals, but obstacles threaten both he and his friends, as evil plans are set into motion to unhinge him at every turn... '40)Pheonix Rising Naruto:'During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. For how long can Naruto keep this a secret? '41) A Protectors Pride Bleach:'What if Ichigo had handled his Inner Hollow problem like he had everything else thrown his way? Instead of running from it, he faced it head-on? Rated M for future graphic scenes. '''42)The Pather King of the Shinigami Bleach:What if Grimmjow had died after his 3rd fight with Ichigo? What if his zanpakutou had picked Ichigo as it's new owner? Love, fights, and total craziness all around, that's what! IchiHarem. Lemons later. 43)Living a Lie Naruto: 'After Naruto's almost murdered, Sasuke decides to take him away from Konoha for three years... (Sasu-Naru) COMPLETE! '''44) Team 8 Naruto:'What if Naruto had been selected for a different team? What if he'd had a different mentor? Who would guess the consequences would be so large? '45)Demons and Angels Naruto:'Itachi massacres his clan when he was ten, leaving a five year old Sasuke alone. Sasuke and Naruto live together and train to become the best and kill Itachi. Sasuke is a jinchuuriki too? It's not a demon? SasuxOC NaruxKyuu. Semi-Super Naruto/Sasuke. '46)Naruto: Angel of Death Naruto:'After getting harshly rejected by Sakura, Naruto makes a choice to focus on becoming a true shinobi. Watch as he makes a name for himself with the help of three powerful styles and a demon lord. All will know the name: Naruto the Angel of Death. '''47)Anthenation of the Kitsune Naruto:Naruto finds out the horrible truth about his family, leading him to the Kyuubi. Watch as the elemental nations and Konoha are rocked to their very foundations by Naruto who has been under the tutelage of the most powerful bijuu in the world. 49) Out of Control Naruto:'Naruto knew he wasn't in control of the situation, but he was too enraptured in the moment to truly care. Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata threesome. '''50) Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection Bleach:'This is a '''collection of Ichigo yaoi ficlets that are one to three chapters long each. No underage readers. Just because Ichigo is 'uke' doesn't mean he's weak or submissive- and yes, I will continue posting here. 51)End of One World Naruto:'With his fire cold and all he left behind in ruin, Sasuke gives up his life and trusts in his brother's word. Time travel, spoilers, REVIVED '''52) A compleate Idoits Guide to Mary-Sues! Naruto:'What the title says. Your trusty guide to all the things you may not know about '''Mary Sues. Warning: Minor sarcasm and Mary Sue bashing. 53)Justice Leauge: Ultamite Hero Ben 10:'The team known as the Justice League is legendary due to its many famous and heroic members. But what happens when the savior of another universe ends up joining them? '''54)YugiDigiMoon: The Wrath of Pharrohmoon X-Over:'This is a crossover series putting the YuGiOh, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho into an arc series. Update 09 13 05: Finally, the The Wrath of Pharaohmon is over! Come and read the finale! Our heroes return home! '55)YugiDigiMoon: The Invasion of the Ratija X-Over:'Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, YuGiOh and Frontier crossover. Update 2.1.08: The Rajita Conflict is over. Ghidorah is dead. Yami Houou is defeated. Earth is saved. Christmas comes. It's the end of a saga. What's next? Please, read and review! '56)YugiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos X-Over:'Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yuyu Hakusho, YuGiOh/GX/5Ds, Frontier, and Savers crossover. In March 2009, a forthcoming chaos disrupts worlds, timelines, and dimensions. Facing multiple enemies, Japan's heroes must stand united or become divided. A new era begins. '57) Slumberland Naruto:'When Naruto's world literally fades to black, he is left with one resolve: to find the one who saved him. Naru/Sasu/Naru. '58)Ben 10 Forever Ben 10:'Set in a time after the end of Ultimate Alien. Chapters 1-6 have gone through some slight updates so as to keep track with the end of Alien Force and Ben getting the Ultimatrix. '59)Ben's Girls Ben 10:'Charmcaster is bored one night and pays Ben an unforgettable visit,afterward he gains an ability to entice any girl he wants.so he pays the girls he knows a 'special visit' to have fun with this new power.Ben x Multiple girls.LEMONS.BxG,BxJ,BxE,BxCC. '60)Ties That Bind Naruto:'Armageddon looms on the horizon.The Uchihas, Naruto and their children are all blissfully unaware. The ties that bind them all will be put to the ultimate test in this last installment to the Bonded and New Bonds saga. Yaoi, yuri, het. Discl. in profile. '61) After the Storm Naruto:'After seeing the destruction caused by Pein's attacks, Naruto settles a new resolve in his mind. And beneath all the images of destruction, he remembers a certain purple haired chunnin muttering three simple words that forever changed his life. '62) Naruto Hatake Naruto:'AU. What if '''Naruto had been raised by Kakashi his entire life and how would raising Naruto change Kakashi's life as well? Naruto'Hinata, '''Kakashi'Anko later on. '63)The Aftermath of Seduction Naruto:'Sasuke is horrified at the consequences of kunoichi seduction missions, and their impact on his grand plan to '''revive his clan. Crackangst. 63)They All Fall Down Naruto:'Sakura's married Sasuke, Naruto's training to become Hokage. In a mix up of anger, jealousy, and emotion, watch how love is never perfect, yet is still worth giving a shot. NaruSaku. READ & REVIEW! Be Prepared for a LONG read. REDONE! '''64)Hakumei Naruto:'Danzo's plan for the assassination of the Hokage was almost flawless. To bad he didn't take six neglected children who ran away the night of the murder into account. '''65)Blood Bond Naruto: Kiba and Sakura are getting married. With ups and downs just like any Ninja married cupple. 66)Two Face Naruto:'I hate him. I absolutely HATE him. He's a cold bastard who treats me like I'm less than nothing. I have to put up with him nearly 24 hours a day. The only thing keeping me going these days is the anonymous love letters I keep getting… SasuNaru. '''68)High Voltage Naruto: '''School, work, cup ramen, and a hot roommate. How will Tenten be able to settle down in this strange new environment? ONESHOT TemaTen Rated for sexual intercourse. AU. '''76)La Cosa Nostre Naruto: '''We're yakuza Sasuke. Our family may seem all happy and dopey most of the time but were still the yakuza. You've been sheltered for all your life Sasuke while I've done shit that made me cringe. Its our way- and it won't change"... '''77)Violation for Violation Bleach:'Ichigo X Renji, AU '''Ichigo Kurosaki is a juvenile delinquent. Renji Abarai is his parole officer. Renji isn't that cute ... OK, so, he's that cute. Well, Ichigo doesn't want him that bad ... OK, so, Ichigo wants him that bad. Yaoi, One-Shot. 78)Dirty Screat Bleach:'''WARNING! Long long long '''oneshot. 11977 words. Grimmjow and Ichigo had been keeping their relationship a secret... and for good reason. However, what happens when Soul Society finds out? And does Renji have feelings for Ichigo as well! 79)Guardian Bleach:Ichigo is captured by Aizen, he has no friends, no allies. Except one man... Grimmjowx'Ichigo' and some onesided Aizenx'Ichigo'. 80)Piano Man and Curch Boy Naruto:'Hidan and Itachi have to work together to assassinate their target, and due to circumstaces beyond their control, have to crash a wedding to do so. '''81)Espirit of the Prodicious Naruto:'There is a place, there is a boy, there is a crack, and there is a crack in the boy. There is Uchiha Sasuke. Introspective. Psychological fic. '82)Perfection Naruto:'AU: Orochimaru decides to '''create the perfect host by combining Akatsuki's abilities, and selects Naruto for the 'honor.' Sacrificed by the elders to appease Orochimaru, Naruto can become the greatest shinobi ever seen - or the ultimate monster. 83)Innocence Naruto:'''Itachi had watched Sasuke since he was a child. With bland, insipid eyes Itachi saw his brother grow, flourish and thrive on the hatred he had planted. He knew he'd '''destroyed Sasuke’s innocence and, in so doing, destroyed himself. Chapter402 Psychological 91)Naruto: Master of the art of puppets Naruto: 'Began by the teachings left behind by Sasori and finished by the citizens of Konoha and their abuse. Uzumaki Naruto, an emotionless puppet using prodigy will rise to become a legend and will do so while gaining what he sought most; family. eventual harem. '''92)Naruto the Beast King Naruto:'A boy is born. He is the first of his kind. His stunning abilities will lead to confrontations and meetings with several different legendary beings. Meet the first lord of the common beasts, Uzumaki Naruto. Naru/harem Sasuke/Harem Shika/harem Gaa/Harem. '93)The Day Before Tomorrow Bleach:'Aizen is taking over. The situation looks bleak. And Urahara Kisuke suddenly remembers a device that may save them all. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes exactly as planned... Ichigo-centric. Time Travel gone wrong. Chapter five: A decision must be made. '94)Farmer Naruto Naruto:'Uzumaki Naruto crumbled under the constant abuse by his so called peers. He gave up on ninjas as a kid in favor of a civilian lifestyle. When Akastuki becomes too big a threat they offer to train him seven years too late. he hates all things ninja Nar/Aya '96)Reverse the Pendulum Bleach:'Hollows aren't coming to the living world as usual, so the Gotei sends the shinigami to know why, but during that, Rukia Kuchiki creates a substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Karin. But Karin has a secret which she hides. Her brother's the hidden Hollow King. '''97)Soulborn Bleach: Not in every universe does Ichigo choose Soul Society in favor of the real world. He was happy when he died at 121. Now its time to remember why everything seems so familiar in the afterlife. 98)Blind Leading The Blind Naruto:'''Blind since birth, Sasuke a piano prodigy, must discover that his past will be a challenge to his future. But in his heart all he wants to do is be himself and remind his family that he once had a brother. YAOI ITASASU GARASASU. '''99)This Time Around Naruto: A six year old Sasuke wakes from a nightmare...but Itachi wouldn't really kill the clan, right? As for Naruto, well, maybe he won't be so alone...this time around. 100)A Different Journey InuYasha:'CHAPTER 42 UP! Kikyou is alive. After 50 years of slumber, both Inuyasha and she has awaken, only to find the sacred jewel stolen and broken by the demons. A new journey is about to begin...InuKik...plz R&R. '''101)Konoha's Demons Naruto:'A '''dragon shape shifter is sent across relms to retrieve the tailed demons and gets help from Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura! 102)The Lazy Uchiha Naruto: The Uchiha clan were known as genius ninja. But all clans have that one black sheep. Meet Uchiha Itachi, a born genius and the laziest ninja you will ever find! 103)Sex and Drugs InuYasha: Kagome runs to her friend Miroku to escape her terrifying past, only to meet Inuyasha, an equally stubborn, temperamental, promiscuous hanyou who tries to pry his way into her life and succeeds in entering her world of drugs, sex, despair, and love. InuKag, 104)Elevator Music InuYasha:'Inuyasha and Kagome take the same elevator to the same floor every day. They never talk. One day the elevator breaks down. And then chaos ensues. There is fighting, then screaming, then kissing. And then...well no one takes the elevator after that. InuKag '''105)Bottled Genius InYasha: ['Complete] AU. IYKag. Kagome is down on her luck, so when she rubs the bottle of the Genie Inuyasha, she thinks her life has changed for the better. '106)Anonymous Bleach: '''Years after Aizen's death, the Vizards have resurfaced, asking Soul Society for assistance in the real world. And when Arrancar begin to reappear, the Gotei 13 will travel to Hueco Mundo in hopes that Aizen's army hasn't rebuilt itself. '''107)Baby Madness Bleach:'Szayel Aporro's experiments turn Ichigo into a baby. The Espada, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all have to take turns watching him. '109)Secret Student Bleach:'Ichigo wakes up at the Shinigami Academy, he has to graduate if he wants to go back home, there is one condition though, no one may find out that he is a ‘hero’ from the Arrancar war. Can he graduate before the students find out his real identity? '110)The World Naruto:'The bond between two brothers cannot easily be cut, and only Sasuke and Itachi have ever succeeded. Sasuke doesn't love Itachi—he hates him, and Itachi knows this. '116)A Father's Love Naruto:'The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato survived the Kyuubi's attack and the loss of his beloved wife.Now he must do everything in his power to protect his son and help him reach his dream, to become Hokage. Naru X Hina '''117)At Last Naruto: After going to Orochimaru, a pleasant memory comes to rescue Sasuke as he realizes that he never really knew what he wanted, not until now. Yaoi. Mainly GaaSasu, some OroSasu… 118)Prodigy of the Spirit Realm Naruto:'''Oto, Kumo, Iwa, and Akatsuki have created an '''alliance in order to defeat Konoha. It's up to Naruto to gain new powers in order to save everything that is precious to him...with the help of Kyuubi of course. Are those wedding bells ringing in the distance? 119)Of Dragon's Flute and Sage's Eyes Naruto:'During the Mizuki incident, Naruto unlocks a long lost Doujutsu: the fabled Rinnegan. Watch as the Child of Prophecy changes the Ninja world forever. NaruXFemSasu NOT YAOI. '''120)Reload Naruto:'They've been there. They've done that. And they didn't even get a shit to prove it. Reload - because sometimes things are just as they seem to be, and at times they are even more. '121)Master of Puppets, Demolition Chief Naruto:'What if Deidara and Sasori were partners, but never joined Akatsuki? What if a 6 year old '''Naruto was left beaten outside Konoha? What if Deidara and Sasori found him? 122)Mysterious Sound Naruto:'The story of how Tayuya joined the Hidden Sound village. '''123)Teamwork Naruto:'NaruSasuSaku. Why are Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waking up naked together anyway? What has got the Council so freaked? How will Team 7 cope with the repercussions? Threesome, not triangle. With plot! COMPLETE '124)Teamwork 2 Naruto:'NaruSasuSaku threesome. Sequel to Teamwork. Training, house, baby, Kyuubi, Itachi, oh my. What, you thought life would be easy? TW3 interlude, Beach Party, posted. '125)Uchiha's Eleven Naruto:'With an eleven-man team and a loyal lover by his side, Uchiha Sasuke is ready to taste the sweetness of revenge, and take on the whole world. : Loosely based on "Ocean's Eleven". YAOI, SasuNaru. on temp hiatus : '127)Naruto Arashiodori Naruto:'Orochimaru didn't stop the fight at the Chuunin exams, wanting to see the potential of the young shinobi present. But he had no idea just what kind of effects his decision would have. '128)A Day in the Life Naruto:'Uchiha Sasuke keeps a diary during his employment at '''Otogakure Enterprises. Intelligent adult humour, office drama, and romance with the odd angsty moment thrown in for good measure. Rampantly and unashamedly AU, and deeper than your average crack!fic. 129)It’s For a Good Cause, I Swear! Naruto:'After receiving a time travel jutsu as payment for a mission, the original four members of Team 7 each get a chance to go back to one event in their life and change it. Surely they will use such an awesome power responsibly...right? Don't count on it. '''131)Naruto Naruto:'Everyone knows where '''Naruto’s from. Everyone knows his world. What if Naruto’s world—wasn’t exactly what we thought it was? SasuNaru 132)Political Alliances Naruto:'After the failed invasion, Suna decides on making a marriage alliance with Konoha to strengthen ties with them. They chose Temari but for her new husband they chose the most unusual choice in Naruto. How will this new alliance affect both their lives? '''134)Custom Elemental Ninjutsu Naruto:'The following Jutsu are for Authors to use in their naruto fan fiction, in place of boring canon jutsu that have been used over and over. Some elements covered:Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Wood, Ice, Metal, Sand, Light, Etc. I hope you enjoy! '''136)Emptied Naruto: Sasuke empties his mind of everything except training... and breathing. Based on an episode of Spongebob. 137)Reunion Naruto:'''Sasuke is back in Konoha. He's waiting.. 'Do you know that I wore this gay, sexy '''outfit just for our freakin reunion'Rated T for foul language. Dedicated to xxlovelessxsoubixx again.. 138)Bedtime Stories Naruto:'''Kakashi tucks Team 7 in, despite heavy protesting on their parts. Yaoi and yuri. '''139)Sasuke: Sage of the Six Paths Naruto: After a mysterious person hit him with a jutsu on his way home from training, Sasuke wakes up the next day to find himself a girl. According to Tsunade though, he was always a girl—just under an incredibly strong seal. Full summary inside. NaruFem!Sasu 140)Eye's Wide Open Naruto:'A smart complex Naruto deciding its in his best interest to leave Konoha behind not before he lets a certain Uchiha know the truth. NaruSasu traitors to Konoha honest to themselves as they work hard together with Hinata to become strong anyway they can. '''141)On the precipice of defeat Naruto:'The higher ranked shinigami have ordered the banned Vizards to be disposed of, claiming that they will turn at anytime to serve Aizen. That was exactly what Ichigo did when the shinigami started hunting him for being one. Ichigo centric. No pairings. '143)The Paths We Choose Naruto:'Naruto becomes the villain everyone in the village always thought he would be. Only one person will risk everything to try and redeem him. His best and most loyal friend, Uchiha Sasuke. '144)The Accursed Brothers Naruto:'What would happen if both Sasuke and Naruto received Orochimaru's cursed seal. Would the story be any different? Would Naruto and Sasuke's paths be reversed? Or they would find in each other the brotherly sentiment that both always missed. '145)Not a Pleasant Experience Naruto:'It had started as a simple question, probably asked by one of the many '''fangirls of Konoha... 146)Why No One Can Take the Akatsuki Seriously Naruto:'''Someone talks about Itachi Uchiha's mother, so the Akatsuki and '''Sasuke decide to go to America to teach the person or persons a lesson. 147)A Freak, A Creep & A Psychopath Naruto:'A challenge response to Akun50's 'Unique Power-Ups' thread on TFF. Kakashi is about to have a very bad day. Team 7 centric. '''148)Butterfly in Reverse Naruto:'Konoha's going to war, undermanned or not. Favorite Stories part 2 A contiuneation of my favorite stories. Seeing that the list is gettin' long. '152)Will of Foxfire Naruto:'AU, no bijuu, no Uchiha massacre, follows "Fox Moon". Naruto is a child of secrets. The full moon is a cruel thing. Shadows lurk in the heart of Whirlpool. And all Sasuke wants is to please his father... Read, review, and enjoy! '''153)When The Demons Wake Naruto:Hunted for the demon in which he has become, Naruto, with Sasuke, are charged with a dangerous mission that sends them into enemy territory. Sequel to Tainted Embrace. SasukeXNaruto 154)Everyone's Got Secrets Naruto:'''Ch.15 “Answering questions isn’t part of the deal,” Ibiki thumped a scroll into '''Sasuke’s waiting hand. “But I congratulate you on your information gathering abilities.” KakaIruKaka Romance, Humor, Action, Drama, Yaoi, Oh My. 155)Raining Darkness Naruto:'Naruto defeats Sasuke in the Valley of the End, but upon returning ends up leaving himself. Dark desires flood his heart as he awakens the legendary Rinnegan, and takes on the alias, Pein. Dark Naruto, Naru/harem, Also includes slight humor. '''156)Hollow's Remorse Naruto:'During a difficult time, Ichigo meets a hollow unlike any other he's met. This hollow is unable to die. Ichigo must be able to confront the unstable hollow and try to convince him that life is not as terrible as it's put out to be, or die trying. '157)Lesser Evil Bleach:'Grimmjow takes Ichigo to Hueco Mundo. There he must learn to cope with the loss of part of himself while protecting what's left from unwated advances. Strangely, the blue haired espada becomes his only means of saftey. GrimmxIchi, slight UlquixIchi '158)Chrysalis Bleach:'AU From enemies to friends to lovers; for Ichigo, it was something he never expected to happen with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. They collide time and time again, but their relationship strains under secrets, violence, and the threat of death. '159)I Come To You In Pieces Bleach:'ShuuheiRenji. After years of fighting along side Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji has fallen for him. How far? All the way. Hisagi Shuuhei sees it, and being the person he is, and loving Renji the way he does, he can't help but try to help. '''160) Break To Breathe Naruto: Neji has always been in control. There's just one problem. It's killing him - and only Shikamaru can tell. But sometimes being pulled back from the edge is just as dangerous as being pushed there. Shikamaru/Neji YAOI 161)On The Cusp Naruto:'''Corralled into troublesome celebrations, Shikamaru learns that Birthdays can do more than bring people together or push people away. Sometimes they can bring people back - pulling the Past with them. / Break To Breathe series Yaoi/het. '''162)Crashing Memories Naruto: The Uchiha brothers have been apart for years, but are suddenly thrown together. Will they be able to pick up the pieces? SasUKE in general. Warning: strong lemons and yaoi content. 163)The TRUE Purpose of Tetsaiga InuYasha: Tetsaiga's true purpose comes out. Will Inuyasha be able to handle the truth? And in the end, will Inuyasha choose the woman he is supposed to love, or the man he was meant for from birth? InuKag, InuSessh, Yaoi, Yuri, and loads of trauma & angst. 164)Once in a Leap Year InuYasha:'If the new moon happens to be on February 29, the hanyou stays his second half for a full year... Now that Inuyasha is human for one year, he gets to have all the fun in the world... in Kagome's era. InuKag Complete! '''165)Strength InuYasha:'What makes you strong? What gives the strength to survive despite it all. Warning Heavy Angst, Mpreg mystyle. ** Dont wanna give the story away... please read and see.. Rated M for a reason. '166)Uke InuYasha:'Inuyasha comes of age and discovers that he's got a hell of a problem. He's an uke: a male slated to be mated to another male. And all hell breaks loose when Sesshoumaru finds out. Sessh/Inu humor, angst, lemon, lang. '167)Shadow Of The Fox Naruto:'Maybe godlike-Naruto. Naruto has had just about enough. '''Now everyone will see his true colors. Naruto X FemKyuubi, FemHaku, FemGaara, FemDeidara. 168)Black Flames Dance In The Wind: Rise of Naruto Naruto:'Fire burns the mightiest structures to the ground, Wind weathers away the strongest stone, Darkness corrupts the purest of beings. The lines of good and evil are blurred and chaos reigns. In the midst of it all one boy defies a God and embraces his demons. '''169)Medicinal Lullaby Naruto:'Fighting to keep hope in his '''friend, struggling to come to terms with Jiraiya’s death, Uzumaki Naruto doesn’t need any more on his plate. Sadly, that’s what lands on his doorstep. Literally. Post Manga ch. 406 Naruto-centric Maturing!Naruto. 170) The Rinnegan Maelstrom Naruto: 'After the unfortunate mishap in which Naruto kissed Sasuke, Sasuke's fangirls object... violently. During the ensuing beating, Naruto awakens a bloodline not seen since the Second Great Shinobi War. Powerful!Naruto, Naru/Hina/fem!Sasu '''171)Synthetic Darkness Naruto:'AU. A different deception. Itachi remains the aniki '''Sasuke loves. The Uchiha brothers, forever bound by the unbreakable chains of duty, loyalty, ambition and forbidden love. Their choices shape their future. Time is their ultimate foe. 172)Vengeful Love Naruto:'''Team Seven receives a new member and chaos ensues as she struggles against evil '''foes alongside her teammates. New bonds are made and then broken. Read to find out how Sasuke reaches the brink of insanity. And he thought Naruto was bad...SasOC. 173)Naruto: Shattered Eyes Naruto: '''Tears of liquid silver will be shed as Naruto struggles to master a new Bloodline Limit that surpasses all, even the Rin'negan. Look into his eyes, the shattered mirrors of the soul. Obviously AU, Epic Length, pairings undecided at the moment. '''174)Metroid Prime: The Ed Hunters Ed Edd 'n Eddy:The first story of the trilogy: Ed, Edd and Eddy, after a reality-bending mishap, find themselves scattered on an alien planet called Tallon IV. Now, they must search for each other, discover the mystery behind this derelict world, and find a way home. 175)Pokedex OneShots Pokemon: A collection of short stories based on the Pokedex entries and whatever else happens to be in my mind. Vast range of genres, characters, and settings. Any Pokemon can be valuable if you care enough to give value to it. 176)Cursed Salvation, Descending Redemption Naruto: '“Please Itachi… I know I can’t save Sasuke but I can save you.” Itachi considered these words before knocking Naruto’s hand away.' Redemption begins in the form of salvation, at least that's what Naruto believes. ItaNaru Spoilers for Manga Chapters. '''177)TUAOA: Naruto: Rise to Glory Naruto:'This is the Story of Naruto and how he will rise to glory. Through help of his friends will he make it? or will he be stopped short of becoming what he always wanted. only Time will tell. NaruxHarem Set Pairings already. mature and lemons later. '''178)White Hair Naruto:During the fight with Mizuki, something happens. The short exposure to Kyuubi's chakra alters Naruto's dormant genes, making them more dominant and unlocking his Bloodlimit. But how will Kimimaro react when he recieves word that another Kaguya lives? 179)Dragon God of Flash Chronicles Vizard Naruto Naruto:'Adopted from dracohalo117 Naruto becomes a Vizard after Orochimaru uses Gogyo Fuin on him. Meanwhile, Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper from a parallel dimension, arrives to aid both Naruto and Ichigo. Part of the Dragon God of Flash Chronicles series. '''180)Kumogakure Ninja: Birth of a Legend Naruto:'Naruto finally had enough of the abuse and neglect and decides to run away from Konoha. A fateful meeting leads Naruto to become a true Kumo Nin under Kirabi's guidance. Follow Naruto on his path to becoming the next Raikage. CH:18 up! NarutoXYugito. '181)5 Hokages Naruto:'After the first four Hokages are mysteriously returned to life, Konoha has to deal with the fact that they now have five Hokages, none of whom were happy about how Naruto was treated. '182)Cell Shift Naruto:'Kyuubi hated weakness. His goal, his dream was to be the strongest. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing else mattered. He would be strong. Even if it meant helping a human. Kyuubi forced his bloodline on a 7 year old Naruto, concequences be damned. '183)Sasuke is a Moron Naruto:'It started as many things are prone to: With a bet and the Akatsuki. Women are always right. Therefore, whatever happened, it was all his fault. -One-Shot- '184)Kami no Shinobi Naruto:'Spoilers up to chapter 500. As '''Uchiha Madara prepares to unleash the Kyuubi, a surprising person makes his appearance. Saving Kushina and stopping the Kyuubi, this man needs not even make himself a legend. He already is. Pairings inside. 185)Strange Kismet Naruto:'''Sasuke: betrayed by the person closest to him. Naruto: hated for reasons beyond his control. Hinata: victim of kidnapping and torture. All three suffer from psychological damage and major disillusionment. Is this really Konoha's new team of '''heroes? AU. 186)My Type of Woman Naruto:'AU - Fact: If a girl slaps you for no reason, it means she likes you. But this one punched him in the face, kneed him in the South Pole and left him in a humiliating heap on the ground ... nonyaoi, femNaru, SasuNaru '''187)Oh Sensei Fanfiction Contest: The Dare Naruto:'KakaSasu, Yaoi Written for the Oh '''Sensei Fanfiction Contest. Naruto has issued a dare exclusively for Sasuke. How would Sasuke deal with it? Read and find out! 188)Somnambulist Naruto:'It turns out that Sasuke is most promiscuous when he is asleep. Oneshot. '''189) Naruto Sensei Naruto:'Sasuke was not really happy with his team. The shy Hyuuga, and the laziest person he'd ever known where not people he'd have picked. And he never expected how a blue-eyed, blond-haired, and newly minted jounin would transform them all into a true team. AU '''190)Byakugan Naruto: '''Love can be hard, as Kiba Inuzuka would tell you. Especially when your home life is hell. But can one girl, although she says she doesn't return his feelings, help him deal with the issues from his past? .... '''KibaHina 191)Three Deadly Dare's Naruto:'When Sakura was 5 years old, Ino had given her three dares that end up lasting years later. What happens when a group of new kids arrive at her high school? Can one of them end the dares? '''192)Neko Naruto:'Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai become halfcat and are placed under Sakura's care. As time passes, they become more beastly, and their feelings for Sakura have evolved from simple infatuation to something more dark and possessive. '193)The Strongest Color Bleach:*'Aizen x Ichigo* Aizen orders for the capture of Ichigo with the intention of convincing him to join his cause. Mysteries surrounding Las Noches unfold, and Ichigo finds himself unexpectedly thrown into the midst of it. '''194)A New Espada is born Bleach:Ichigo is captured by Aizen and turned into an Arrancar under Aizen's control. Then, Aizen orders him to wreck havoc in Soul Society while he prepares to ascend Heaven. What will Soul Society and Ichigo's friends do? Will Kurosaki Ichigo be gone forever? 195)Son of Aura Pokemon:Ash discovers where his true origins lie, and he becomes the prime target of a dangerous group called the Aura Hunters. Old Heroes return, Truths are revealed, and Ash's life will hang in the balance. 196)Origin of Aura Pokemon:'''It's been two months since '''Ash discovered his past. Now it's time for him to learn about the secrets of Aura and the past that it carries. He'll soon discover that he holds the key to uniting two worlds together. Sequel to Son of Aura. 197)Requiem for a dream Naruto:'''One rainy autumn night, Kakashi stumbles over a half-'''dead girl.She has no memory of her former life,but possesses a unique ability that could help to save Konoha-or destroy it when she is forced to chose between the village and the man she loves.Sasukex'OC.' 198)The Legend of the Ranawa Naruto: '''My name is Ranawa Kaeru. The last of the prestigeous Ranawa '''clan. My life would seem perfect: Nobility, kekkei genkai, controlled biju, and nearly unlimited power. I don't need anything else... except a Destined One. Sasux'OC'. New chapters in development. 199)Not Alone Bleach:'''Post Soul Society Arc. Rukia returns and '''Ichigo’s inner hollow attacks. How strong is their friendship? IchiRuki. Oneshot. 200)Reunion Bleach: Ichigo has lost her and after four years of pain and suffering he has found hope again. Ichigo X Hisana. 201)Naruto: Otokage Naruto: Just as his sensei Itachi taught him "Deception is a trait all Shinobi share Naruto-kun" and now a Shinobi of Sound, he would use it to its fullest. Manipulative/Powerful Naruto/Fem-Kyu/Harem. 204)Scorpion's Disciple Naruto:'AU. Orochimaru’s resignation from Akatsuki is more intense than in canon, resulting in a meeting between young Naruto and Sasori… Slow buildup. '''208)The Blonde Uchiha Naruto:'The village is on the brink of civil war and Itachi is ordered into the unthinkable. He persuades the council to leave his mother and sister alone, but he also secures a future for a little boy. Will Naruto be able to heal the Uchiha? NaruxFemSasuxMiko '209)Song of the Leaf Defect Naruto:'Now fed up with her "master's" treatment, Tayuya decides to show him what happens when you mess with people's lives and toss them aside. The only problem is, can she really pull it off while still being a member of Oto and paired with the newest member? '210)A New Hope Bleach: '''When Ichigo dies in the real world, what would happen to his soul in Soul Society? '''211) Blind Naruto:-'''SasuSaku- -Complete- It was almost time, Orochimaru was going to take his body as a vessel. He hated being used...he refused to be used. With that thought, he took the kunai in his hand and slashed across his eyes. '''212)Cracked Mask Naruto:'Hueco Mundo; home of vicious and horrendous souls called Hollows. Then HE became one of them. Naruto will prove that even as a Hollow, life is determined by one's own beliefs, and shake the foundation of the spiritual world as a result. Naruto/Bleach fic '''213)Early Team Naruto: '''The Serpent, the Tadpole, and the Slug shall be lead by the Dog into the light ... Team Seven is forced together at a much earlier age ... How will things turn out? How will things differ? ... What Will change? What will happen? ... Only fate can tell. '''214)Mizukage Naruto: After suceeding in rescuing Saskue, Naruto is kicked out of Konoha. After twelve years, the Sound, Stone and Cloud join in an attack the Leaf and the Sand. Out numbered and maned, it seems that they are done for until the return of a very powerful ninja. 215)Glowing Embers in the Wind Naruto:'''Naruto never thought he'd have a family. Then again, he never expected to meet and befriend the Uchiha clan either. One boy's chance for a family sets a different course for Konoha. A story that takes a slightly different path in the Naruto universe. '''216)Of Balls and Brides Naruto: Naruto’s sudden concern over the state of Sasuke’s… stuff… leads to a series of matchmaking dates, which in turn lead Sasuke to realizing just who his ideal bride is. 217)Rage Spread Thin Naruto: Naruto is depressed and goes with his friends to a hot spring to relax. Odd things start to happen and they all center around Naruto. 218)To Love and to Love Again Naruto:'''It's hard find '''love, but it's even harder to find love again. Sasuke has a daughter who needs a mother. Sakura has a son, who needs a father. A story of a Man who must learn to love and a Woman who must learn to love again. 219)Cat Burglar Naruto:'Sasuke learns that he's anything but human. He goes to search for the only creature on Earth that knows his pain- the very one he hated the most. But was it meant to be hate... Or Heat? ItaSasu! Neko!Sasuke. '''222)Of Fans and Whirlpools Naruto:'In which we look at a short timeline of Naruto and '''Sasuke’s lives. SasuNaru, Implied GaaNaru and KakaSasu, AU COMPLETE 223)Black Swan Naruto: Sasuke drunkenly admits he loves Kakashi. It snowballs from there. 224)Trick Me, Treat Me Naruto:'''AU Halloween Oneshot. Sasuke has a crush on his Older '''Brother's best friend Naruto. Only Problem is Itachi knows it, but what Sasuke seems to have forgotten is that Itachi will do anything for his little brother, and for his best friend at that. 225)Saying I Will Bleach: To return Ichigo to his "Substitute Shinigami" status, Rukia is assigned to stay by his side, even to the point of going to college. And it all starts in the typical Ichigo/Rukia reunion fashion- at Ichigo's expense. 226)Bleach at Youkai Academy! Bleach: Ichigo is sent on a mission to a certain place where Hollows seem to go to, but never come out. That and his old school was destroyed during the war and he still needs to finish his education. Pairings Undecided. Story sticks with the Manga for the most. 227)Uchiha Potter Naruto & HP: After Voldemort's fall, Harry was raised as an Uchiha with his cousins Sasuke and Itachi, unaware of his other heritage. How will Hogwarts deal with this kunai-weilding, Ass-kicking Uchiha Harry Potter? -Finally updated!- 228)The Grim EDventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy:'What if Grim never met Billy and Mandy but Ed, Edd, n Eddy instead, It will result in Chaos and Laughs... Starting with the 49th chapter, the Fourth Ed joins them, resulting in MORE Chaos and Laughs! Grim has invoked... THE WRATH OF THE SPIDER QUEEN! '''229)Naruto Emperor's Dawn Naruto:'After being banished for bringing an injuried Sauske, and being betrayed by those he cared for, Naruto travels to the unkown western parts of the continent. Seven years later, he reappears as the Emperor of the west. '230)Causes and Consequences Naruto:'AU Sakura and Sasuke are both selfish and manipulative they will do whatever means necssary to survive in the cruel game of life, but one bet is all that it takes to change their lives forever Saku/Naru Sasu/Hina. '231)Crush Naruto:'Sasuke decides that alcohol is the next best thing to ignoring his issues...and most definately NOT just Naruto...but Naruto follows him home anyway. '232)Eds Elemental Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy:'ALL CHAPTERS ARE BEING REWRITTEN. Eddy discovers that he has the ability to control electricity, and soon must take Double Dee, Ed, and several others on a journey to protect the world from an unseen force by awakening all 17 Guardians. '233)Edolescence: Season 1 Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy:'New Eds, New Schemes, New Adventures! Join the Eds and their friends as they deal with the wacky and extraordinary happenings of Peach Creek! Rated T for Strong Language, Occasional Violence, and Crude & Sexual content. '234)Something Grim This Way Comes Grim Adventures:'Harry is about to start his first year at Hogwarts. With him comes his cynical, somewhat unofficial, not to mention bent on world domination girlfriend Mandy. And they're also bringing their mutual best friend i.e.: indentured servant the Grim Reaper. '235)Naruto: The God Sage Naruto:'As the greatest storm to ever hit Konoha ravages the village, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto learns the truth behind the existence of the bijuu, and gains a power so great that the world will bow before him. The eyes of the Juubi... '236)Naruto Dragon Ascendant Naruto:'Orochimaru thought that using the seal would disrupt the Kyuubi's chakra and render Naruto weak and helpless in the Forest of Death in the Chuunin Exams...little did he realize that in Naruto lies a dormant power...older than all the Kekkai Genkai. '237)The Zanpakuto Naruto:'Simply from a small sealing change...A Legend would be born. Watch as Naruto became...The wielder of the greatest Zanpakuto... 'Roar for me...Kyubbi' - NarutoxHarem, Living Kushina Strong/Cunning/Smart Naruto. '''238)Moments that could last forever Naruto: Pre-massacre. After leaving their parents arguing with each other, the Uchiha brothers have a peaceful afternoon together. Even if Itachi is distracted by some unwanted thoughts... ItaSasu. Dedicated to SkywardShadow. Will become AU later on. 239)Naruto Dragon Champion Naruto: 'Two powerful swords from another world...forged by two Dragon Lords and their kind, one side who serve the light...another who serve the darkness, lands in the world of Naruto after a powerful battle. A new warrior class is born...the Dragon Champions. '''240)Naruto: Myoushuu no Fuuin Naruto:'A seal had managed to defeat and imprison the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest demon to ever exist. It was just ink on paper-or a stomach, as the case may be-and it held so much power… 'Yeah,' Naruto decided 'I gotta get me some of that.' '''241)Kizuna Naruto: Uzumaki's a girl, Uchiha's on her team. And Inuzuka's just caught in the middle. Team Seven takes dysfunctionality to new levels. fem-naruto. 242)The Jinchuuriki with Multiple Bijuus Naruto:'Superpowered Naruto. Harem. Naruto, raised by the Uchihas at Minato's wish, became Jinchuuriki for six Bijuus. Hmm, Naruto seems to love playing matchmaker in this new chapter, does he? '''243)Do I Have A Purpose Anymore? Naruto:'Naruto has loved 3 women in his life; all of them broke his heart. Life in the Village has become too much for him to endure. Leaving, he sets off a chain of events, as many people chase after him some for love and others to kill him. Bleach x-over Harem '244)New Perspective Naruto:'Sasuke wasn't the only one to survive the Uchiha massacre, his twin sister survived too… and her presence shifts the dynamic of Team 7 and the 'Rookie 9.' Action, romance, pain, and comedy ahead. Not your average twinfic. Narutocentric. '245)Swollen Obsidian Eyes Naruto:['ItaSasu] Life would never be the same. A night of ghastly pain leads to the man he once hated coming to seek his help. When something that started as hate becomes a deep passion that he never thought he could have, who can help but cry? Blaze's Fic. '''246)Treacherous Heart Naruto: Feminine, sexy, powerful Uchiha Sasuke has a new mission in Sound from Orochimaru himself: 'Seduce Hatake Kakashi, and bring him to MY side.' But the heart is a treacherous thing, and Sasuke's about to find out how badly it is. KakaSasu KabuSasu OroSasu 247)No More Moons Eye Plan Naruto: Naruto and Killer Bee show what they think of Madara's plan the only way they know how - with gratuitous overkill and excessively enormus explosions. Drabble, Crackfic. Some strong langauge.